


因為是七十二年生

by singingsalmon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 17





	因為是七十二年生

**< 1992>**

大眾好像對錙銖必較的人相當反感，就是那種到市場去也得討價還價，每到賣場還得精打細算，比較各品牌一張衛生的價格。

「庸俗。」方才與我擦身而過，那位穿著廉價鬆垮西裝，帶著人工皮革製成的小偷帽的中年男子，在瞥過容一眼時，吐出了這麼一個狗屁不通的東西到我的耳邊。

「감사합니다！한남충！씨발！」（不便翻譯）

擁擠的人潮很快就將我的反擊推散在悶熱的空氣中，也好，或許在西裝下隱藏的其實是結實的肌肉，那麼我這張吐不出象牙的狗嘴八成會被打的稀爛。

「文星伊，又，又這樣講話！哪天你用爬的回家我一點都不意外。」

「所以容要保護我嘛！」

我看著容在水蜜桃堆裡挑挑揀揀，拿起一顆端倪了幾秒後又扔回堆裡去，然後再從裡頭選出一顆似乎與上一粒毫無分別的桃子。烈日將我們烘烤地汗如雨下，容的棉質短袖早吸收了過多水分，牢牢地貼附於後背，襯出她內衣的線條輪廓。

光顧早市的人多半都上了年紀，我張望四周，看見一名佈滿皺紋的男子踏著緩慢的步伐，即將行經我們身後的街道，他的眼球從十公尺前就沒轉動過半釐米，視線毫不掩飾地在容身上逗留。

「야, 뒤지고싶냐？」（想死嗎？）

「뭐？개새끼」（不便翻譯）

容注意到我這裡的情況，她轉過身，還沒來得及反應，那老頭就來勢洶洶的快步走向我，用力在我肩上推了一把。我早有預料並站穩了腳步，所以只是稍稍踉蹌了一下，那老頭又高舉右手，作勢要給我一拳，旁邊的大叔連忙箝制他，容這才回神過來，拚命拉著我鞠躬道歉。

「講話注意點，小王八蛋。」

待那老頭走遠一段距離後，我朝著他的背影喊道：「你他媽眼睛才注意一點，씨발」

步行回家的路途上，容不出所料地給我思想教育了一番：「別人粗俗，你也要這樣嗎？」

「你老是這麼火爆。」

「怎麼說你也是女孩子，不要總說髒話。」

我停止前進，在容身後目測她沒來得及反應而拉開的我們之間的距離。過了幾秒她才驀地意識到我沒伴在她身側，雖然停下了腳步，她卻沒有回頭。

「為什麼什麼事都要牽扯到女孩子？女孩子也能幫你提菜提水果，女孩子也可以說髒話表達不滿。我又不是廢了，為什麼男生可以做的事我卻要被禁止？」

容在短暫的沉默之後，壓低了音嗓開口：「真不懂你，即便和你一起成為了大人，我還是沒能理解你的叛逆。」

賞完整齣爛俗戲劇的兩位大媽總算走出我們倆的對峙空間，在步出戲院前仍依依不捨地用觀察異種的目光打量我，她們拐入容仙右手邊的巷弄，一陣風迎面而來，我聽見大媽們說：「真是，女人家只要安安份份地待著就行了呀，非得搞革命情誼。」

真是狗屁，我又彷彿聞到了巷口長年瀰漫的酸臭味。假如必須要握手坐下才能換來根本無法充飢的一口罐頭鮮肉，我情願在廚餘堆裡翻倒刨挖，直至我的固執再也支撐不了生命的重量為止。

踏進家門，我隨手把鑰匙往茶几上一扔，便直直走到房間將自己摔入床墊。出門前忘記關上玻璃窗，書桌上的學校報告四散在房內，其中幾張被我壓在了身下。

真是可笑，查再多資料、報告做得再詳細都是徒勞，就連升學面試都是因為這張得到教授的猥瑣目光認可的臉蛋，才順利入學的。有次假借觀摩的名義，借來了其他獲得高分的報告，鋪陳了整張白紙的文字在我面前毫無章法地分解成無數聲符，一一跳起同手同腳的舞蹈。

我即時攔截住意圖上揚的嘴角，將幾張廢紙平整的還給不知名的男同學。

出教室後，我順手將手中勉強及格的作業揉得面目全非，然後精準地擲入回收桶。

就讓這份差別待遇永遠沉睡在焚化爐裡吧。

**< 1996>**

當金容仙宣布她有在交往的男人，我竟冷靜地自己都無可置信，或許是內心深處早已預料到生活大致的走向了，只有我的意識還滯留在自我保護的狀態，從不肯承認。

「那人怎麼樣？給媽媽說說。」金媽媽滿面春風，期待著女兒談吐近在眼前的幸福。

「很好呀，雖然有些霸道，但我明白他的出發點都是為我好。」

「那你們是以結婚為前提交往的嗎？」

金容仙貌似嗔怪地皺起眉頭，鼓鼓的兩頰卻紅撲撲地令人無法忽視。

「媽，我沒想這麼早結婚。」

「什麼叫沒想這麼早結婚？小容呀，你都25歲啦！」

「總之，我自己會看著辦。」

在金容仙家吃飽飯後，我沒有回到自家，而是尾隨著她一同回房。

「你們是認真的吧？」

「當然，為什麼這麼問？」

我展現了一個適宜的微笑：「沒什麼，挺好的，恭喜你。」

「你好奇怪，像商業微笑。」

「有嗎？這是我的真心啊。」

又陷入使人無措的膠著狀態，書桌上時鐘的秒針揭示了我的尷尬，最後還是作為年上的她率先開口，再度扼殺了我的話中有話。

「時候不早了，你快回去休息吧，明天還要上班呢。」

上班，上班，這種狗屁不通的工作沒日沒夜的在對我施以刑求。

炎夏之際發生的《延世大學鎮壓事件》，最初官方是禁止媒體發布新聞的，他們或許是打算再耍一次 **六月學運** 和 **光州事件** 的把戲，在資訊貧乏的年代，新聞報紙寫什麼，老百姓的世界就長成什麼模樣。

真是瘋了，大批軍警出動壓制手無寸鐵的學生們，會造成數十名軍警人員重傷，三名學生輕微擦傷嗎？

意外聽見報社的老前輩們嘮嗑，說當初有間大報社因為堅持公開事件真相，被政府勒令歇業了，全社上上下下都不曉得到了哪兒。

1990年後的韓國縱使在體制上有所長進，政府舉手投足間仍舊隱約地摻了坦克的壓迫感。

身為傳播信息的使者，我究竟要為了苟活而屈服強權呢？還是像史詩般的戰士與它正面對決？然而產生這種想法後，我又很快地回過神來，理智與現實像學生時代班上的中心人物般，輕蔑的嘲笑我，傾盆暴雨猶如她們的口沫，將我的襯衫染出一個又一個的灰色圓圈。

我算什麼？只是一個報社中政治部的幾個小組裡頭其中之一的組長罷了。

金容仙幫我熨燙得筆挺的西裝如今狼狽地纏在我身上。有一天，她也會同我的夢想一樣離我而去吧。

鬧鐘竭盡它纖弱的能量將我從睡眠中扯出，尚未將口中的早餐咀嚼完全，我便匆促地準備出門，臨走前仍不忘速讀一遍放在茶几上的今日份報紙。

【警方與學生爆發衝突 數十名學生遭強行捉拿】

斗大的粗體字無所謂地安躺在再生紙上，早晨溫和的陽光強硬地照射到室內，一道似放射狀的金黃毫無偏差地點亮了漆黑死寂的油墨。

25年來，我的心臟從未跳動地如此強勁。

**< 1997>**

兩周後的年初，我收到了來自金容仙的信件，看見寄信人，我只覺得好笑，有什麼話，非得讓文字代替兩條街外的你前來見我呢？

到房間拆開信件，方才的苦笑卻逐漸轉為憤恨，我抓起鑰匙向著金容仙的方向跑去。

金媽媽替我開了門後，濃烈的沉悶便不由分說地攀附於我。與金媽媽點頭示意後，我緩慢且無聲地走向金容仙的房間。

「容仙姐姐，我是星伊。」沒有得到回應，我抬起手欲敲響她的房門，下方就傳來鎖頭開啟的聲響。緩慢地轉動手把，我小心翼翼地推開一道狹縫，她裹著棉被蜷縮進床與牆構成的安全感。

幾乎是踏入房門的瞬間，金容仙就抬起頭緊盯著我，她柔嫩的手此時僵硬地抓皺了被單，昔日神采奕奕的目光僅剩顫抖的警惕。

我就如同從前那數百次一樣輕輕爬上她的床鋪，移動到她身旁，讓手臂貼緊手臂。

「容，我會守護你。」

她落入我懷中的同時，再也抑制不住的恐懼終於潰堤，我的肩頭迅速感受到一片溼潤，書桌上時鐘的秒針偶爾會伴隨著金容仙的細細嗚咽。

「訴諸法律吧，這種狗東西我不會讓他好過的，씨발」

「但是這真的能被定罪嗎？」

「容，無論如何，我一定要讓他活在地獄裡。」

容的聲線顫抖，彷彿我只需如街邊的痞子吹下口哨，便會讓其在我面前爆破一地，然後它們又將變成催淚彈，濃煙不由分說地灌入我的口鼻。

「文星伊，你不要衝動好不好，你不要…不要亂來。」

「새끼， 全都是狗屎，一條定義就全然否定被害人身心理上的創傷嗎？」

法律定義上的「強姦罪」，必須是男性以生殖器侵犯女性之同等器官才構成犯罪。我一陣作噁，看來這世界真正懲罰的是所謂「不守貞操」的女性呀。

「我覺得好噁心，每天都要刷三、四十次牙，儘管滿嘴都是血也刷不掉那種感覺。」

容淌著淚告訴我這些恐怖的經歷時，我看見她的牙齦仍持續望外滲著血水。我想親吻她，親吻她的痛楚，她的悲愴。然而作為女性的我，是最沒有資格這麼做的人。

「不是你的錯，知道嗎？容。是那個狗東西管不好自己的性慾，你才是真正受傷害的人。」

那個狗東西一邊扯著皮帶，一邊死死箝住容的下顎，狗嘴還唸唸有詞，說著「都是你這個騷貨」、「穿裙子不就是想被上嗎？」

那種狗屎不如的東西，現在一定快樂的生活著吧。過著與平時無異的日常，能夠無謂地與同事朋友打鬧，指不定在房間裡看片自慰，腦子裡甚至還在計畫著下一個受害的女孩是誰。

我曾想過帶容去看心理治療，但不久前社會部的同事經手了一篇報導，內容是一名丈夫逼迫妻子與其發生關係，妻子不從，男子一氣之下便將她痛打一頓，無力抵抗的妻子僅能任由丈夫蹂躪，而最終判決以傷害罪一年有期徒刑告終，聽說那名女性在事件後精神嚴重受創。

訪問了街坊鄰居對他們夫妻的印象，鄰居們也只給出了男人敦厚有禮的評價。

有幾位提及對此事看法的居民表示，夫妻間行使床笫之事本是天經地義，何須反抗？再說肯定是那女人穿著挑逗令丈夫按捺不住，才會發生這種事。

幾位年紀與被害者相仿的女性鄰居則不約而同的提出了同樣的觀點：女人要懂得保護自己，若發生了憾事，肯定是因為防範不周。

喝完一大杯熱茶，除去一句敦厚有禮，我找不出其他任何與這個男人有關的看法。

真是可悲，大韓民國。

我的容從此只能躲在陰影之下。

**< 2001>**

季秋之末，美國上映了一部懸疑電影，名叫《穆荷蘭大道》，容是在我舌燦蓮花的推薦與慫恿下，才半推半就地租下了DVD，並通過了我當晚的電影預約。

那件事以後，容的家庭長久以來都生活在愴痛與衝擊之下，可笑的是，那個狗東西的父母恐怕仍不知情，又或者知曉了以後也無所表示，而身為受害者的容的母親卻以此為家恥，自此變得不待見鄰里，愈發封閉起來。

成天上下浮沉於鬱悶，對容而言無疑是雪上加霜，因此我提出讓容與我一同生活的建議，好在容的家人相當放心我，相信我能給她一個好照應，從此以後，因父母遷居老家、妹妹們出外讀書而閒餘的偌大空間，便一吋吋地填上了溫柔的顏色。

誠實而論，在容的父母表示同意時，在無人能觸及的內心深處，我其實萌生了絲絲心虛。我心想著，兩老是這樣地信任我，將我視作容仙的妹妹，然而理應作為妹妹的我實際上在期盼著幻夢般到來的同居生活。

我的喜歡已無從考據，而強烈的愛或許是自二十代起就穩穩地扎根在名為容的我的歸屬。然而這些不成體統的愛戀又哪能向誰傾訴呢？全都是愛，在世上卻有著分別，正如同樣身為人類的我們，用鋒利的高貴卑賤在同類身上劃出一道道深淺不一的分隔線。

張張喜帖匯流成一條勒特河，相繼結婚的同事興高采烈分發的紅帖彷彿在向我耳語，魅語般地讓我忘卻、遺棄從未開始就必須放棄的情愫。你們沒有結果、你們會下地獄、你們是邪靈是瘋癲，大韓民國會用他的規矩讓我乖乖就範。

我的靈魂可以和 **朴鍾哲** 一樣受盡嚴刑拷打，珍貴的容則不能受半點風寒。

當貝蒂和麗塔開始褪去彼此的衣物並熱情擁吻時，我的視線也開始惶恐。一旦起了些許狎念，即使身端行正，潛意識也會憂怕他人把自己視為邪佞。

然而，我只想過吻去她的苦楚，並未渴望更多的碰觸。無論如何，我都不願看見我的容再受到任何傷害，更不能讓慾望的鋒刃從我的袖口鑽出，劃破容細嫩的肌膚。

貝蒂在親吮麗塔每一吋的天賜之福，我看得燥熱，眼神也不自主地多次飄向容，餘光描繪下她的輪廓依樣動人，我的雙手顫抖，而眼眶卻唐突地有些許溫熱意圖劃破現下的安逸。

不要落下，拜託不要落下。別哭，不能哭，我要一直做容最親密的妹妹，直到她不再為我佇留，直至某副強壯的懷抱出現並將她包覆其中。

「星啊。」

「這樣的事有可能在韓國發生嗎？」我的堂皇肯定全數被她盡收眼底，容也似乎不在意，只是貌似輕鬆地問我。

「情慾的事，很難說得準吧。」我的嗓音中虛顫慄，倘若容再偏執一些，咀嚼我的發音咬字，很可能就要察覺那些只可胎死腹中，此時卻妄圖破繭而出的迷戀。

「是啊，有誰能拒絕幸福呢？」幸福嗎？你也無法拒絕吧？

但是，我所能奉獻給你的，足以成為你的幸福嗎？

「星啊，你做過嗎？」

我望入她盛滿星點的雙眼，流星成了浮動的情慾，在她可可色的瞳孔躍動。我們的雙唇撞上彼此之前，變為慾念的流星穿過虹膜，在容的右頰上流淌。

她開口說話時，唇瓣在我的嘴上摩擦。容斷斷續續說了些什麼，可我只記得她問起：「星伊，要怎麼做才能停止喜歡你呢？」

其餘只剩與容在我記憶中的碎語一樣斷續模糊的畫面，都是一幀幀由我的雙眼親自紀錄下的，令人神魂顛倒的天賜之福。

**< 2007>**

**언제까지라도 함께 하는 거야 無論何時 我們都要在一起**

**다시 만난 나의 세계 重逢在閃亮新世界**

這一年，東方神起的經紀公司SMTOWN推出了全新的女子組合，名為「少女時代」。名字有些俗氣，最初我看見新聞時，還毫不留情地嘲笑了一番，但聽完孩子們的出道曲後，我彷彿又獲得了新生，就如她們所唱誦的：有一天我們能夠在另一個嶄新的世界相逢。

伴隨著孩子們稚嫩的歌聲，我竟也不禁期待起那樣的日子到來。

三十代的頭一年，我辭去了文字記者的工作，到出版社作文字編輯。因為出色的能力再加上豐富的寫作經驗，公司相當照顧我，尤其是副編輯李多熙前輩。

前輩在我入職不久後，便開始對我展現強烈的好感。加班時總是會在辦公室巡視一圈，最後走到我的辦公桌旁，低聲問我願不願意共進晚餐。公司的各類聚會，前輩也不容拒絕似地提出送我回家的提議。

六年前與容仙發生的那件事，使我徹底看清自己的情感，然而自此以後，容仙卻開始若有似無地躲避我，急遽減少的接觸與交談，她好像在徹底執行“停止喜歡我”的計畫。這著實令我心碎不已，那一晚幸福地能夠即刻死去，但旭日東昇後一切的一切全變得面目全非。

我的二十代都圍繞在這顆太陽身邊，對其他的任何星體都置若罔顧。而到了三十代，世上卻突然出現這樣一個存在，將我視作她唯一的引力，只靠近我，只在我身邊周旋。

多熙前輩的毫不掩飾最初使我心慌，因為心頭竟萌生了出軌的感受，然而我又彷彿被澆了一桶冰水般回過神來：能夠出什麼軌呢？這麼一想，便也不再拒絕多熙前輩過於明顯的心思。我沒能鼓起勇氣制止她的一廂情願，因為她的眼神清澈地令人於心不忍。

04年間，前輩在一次慶功宴上呼著酒氣與我耳語，讓我喚她姐姐。

姐姐，最初那位我愛了很久的姐姐，卻從沒被我這麼呼喚過。我總是無視年齡的溝渠，沒大沒小地喊著一聲又一聲的「容」。親密且獨特，偷偷摻入了我不可言喻的心意。

現在第一聲親暱的「姐姐」，就要獻給除了容以外的女人，儘管莫名有些不甘，我卻要不斷提醒自己，其實她從沒屬於過我。

在多熙姐姐的車上，她端坐在駕駛座小心翼翼地轉過頭與我對視。她說：「星伊呀，我…我喜…」

「喜…喜歡少女時代。」

車上的收音機輕柔地哼著：現實世界裡，不停重複的悲傷，跟它說再見吧。

「好巧，姐姐，我也喜歡少女時代。」我淡淡地笑著，並沒有戳破她的心思。

「星伊要和姐姐去吃泡菜刀削麵嗎？」

「今天先不了吧，有點晚了，家裡有人在等我，姐姐你也早點休息吧。路上小心！」

推開副駕駛的門時，我沒錯過多熙姐姐目光裡閃過的一絲黯淡，這種變相拒絕的把戲，恐怕不被揭穿也難。

「那好吧，星伊也趕緊洗洗睡吧。」

「嗯，姐姐再見。」

我關上車門轉身邁向公寓時，多熙姐姐將副駕駛的車窗搖了下來：「星伊呀，謝謝！因為你，姐姐今天也很幸福。」

我們兩人的約會，其實多半是作為年長者的多熙姐姐發言較多，我則安靜的聽著她孩子般地滔滔不絕。和容仙相當不同，與容仙相處時，總是我在一旁嘰嘰喳喳地說個不停，經常聒噪地令容頭疼，又或是樂此不疲地捉弄著她，而她雖然偶爾惱怒，卻依舊縱容我的胡鬧。

與多熙姐姐度過的時間裡，我實際上是毫無作為的。抱怨夏天太過炎熱，而她回應：「星伊呀，夏天讓你不開心的話，姐姐會幫你教訓他的！」或是有那麼一兩次，風情萬種地說：「這麼帥氣的星星真讓人心動。」而我都只是用傻笑帶過。

即使對方什麼也沒做，甚至沒有正面回應自己暗地裡的告白，也會因此感到幸福，是因為太過珍愛了嗎？

我陷入沙發想得出神，並未注意到容已喚了我好幾回。容在我肩上扎實地拍了一下，我這才抬起頭看向她。

「怎麼了？」

「我說，剛剛送你回來的是誰？」

「沒什麼，關係好的上司而已。」

「關係好的上司？上司會讓你叫姐姐？上司會因為你感到幸福？」

「所以呢？干你什麼事？」

容不可置信地看著我，這許是三十多年來首次話語間對她不帶任何情面。從前即使大吵大鬧到打了一架，最後我也會死皮賴臉地賴在她的肩窩，而如今我們卻因為一位外人點燃引信。

「你們交往了，是嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那你們上床了嗎？你們做了嗎？你也像那時候一樣溫柔地進入她了嗎？」

「金容仙，你瘋了是不是？沒有，我們什麼屁事都沒有！我們他媽一點關係都沒有！」

她面無表情地說道：「對，我瘋了，我每天都在想方設法的讓自己不再喜歡你，誰知道某個人在外頭是過得好生快活呢。」

「你不要以為每個人都跟以前那個狗東西一樣，一天到晚只想著交配。我沒發情，你清醒一點。」

金容仙不再回應我，她雙唇顫抖滿面縱橫。

「金容仙，如果，我是說如果，如果喜歡我是讓你感到幸福的事，能不能放手讓這份喜歡繼續蔓延？我沒有喜歡多熙姐姐，更沒有喜歡過別人。無論如何，只要你朝我邁進一步，我都會奮不顧身地向你奔去。長久以來，我總是只看得見你呀。」

截至睡前為止，我們已經未施捨對方任何眼神、任何隻字片語長達四小時了。果然最終無法承受的人依舊是我，毫無底氣地在容仙的房門前有氣無力地說著。

卑微。

腦中忽然竄出這樣的字眼，好像之於金容仙，我總卑微地令人發笑。

「喀嚓。」她鬆了門鎖，從房裡出來瞪著我。

「幸福是什麼狗屁？幸福能當飯吃嗎？」

我恍然想起初中時期結交了一些人們稱「不良少年」的朋友，他們一個個抽菸喝酒、無照駕駛，為的是證明自己已成為一位貨真價實的大人。

而親自來到這個階段後我才終於明白，浮游在社會的成年人們，若心智年齡順利地與年紀一同增長的話，其實沒有誰願意成為貌似神氣的大人。

真正的大人會怨恨自己褪去了孩童的軀殼後，也一同拋卻了純粹的快樂，遺忘了午後閃著光點的泡泡，偶爾也會與真正的自己變得陌生。

因為喝了啤酒、站在街頭吞雲吐霧就無比滿足的他們，果然還是不折不扣的孩子。

真正成為了大人，無論一無所有還是坐擁金山銀山，都難以長久地感到幸福快樂。或許喜悅也有賞味期限？我往內心探去，只嗅到酸臭的眼淚，那許是腐壞的童真。

「我經常在想，與你一起分享的炒年糕和獨自享用下的味道是不是真的不同。每次孤單地經過我們曾共同度過的時間，同樣的事物好像在常溫下也會變質。」

好，若少了女字旁，那麼它也僅是一個孤子罷了。

「人需要愛情，可也不能少了麵包。然而吃著麵包時身邊卻沒有你，那麼我情願飢餓至死。在那種情況下，麵包只是一坨難以下嚥的澱粉。」

「文星伊，我不能讓你養我，至少我的自尊心無法接受。」

「我們出版社最近急徵翻譯，容，你願意試試嗎？可以在家工作的！」

她仍站在房門口瞪著我，不發一語地模樣令我心惶。

「文星伊，我欠你太多了。」

「沒事，我算過了，您的下半輩子正好與這筆債款抵銷。要不要做個交易？」

容仙一直保持著倚在門框，雙手環於胸前的站姿。不同的是，她不再瞪著我了。

我望入她盛滿星點的雙眼，流星成了浮動的愛慾。爾後變為慾念的流星穿過虹膜，在容的雙頰上流淌。

「呀，文星伊。怎樣才算成交？」

「簡單。你過來，我告訴你。」

浮動的愛慾在她可可色的瞳孔躍動。她開口說話時，唇瓣在我的嘴上摩擦。她說：「星啊，我永遠無法停止愛你。」

**< 2015>**

說也奇怪，韓國明明是亞洲數一數二的恐同國家，偶像明星卻總是被粉絲們湊成一對又一對的佳侶。而無論他們究竟有沒有在一起，經紀公司為了炒作，多少總會特地放出一些戀愛消息，讓新歌新劇新作品趁熱打鐵，待到爐火熄滅時再一舉把鍋隨手一扔，落誰背上便是誰倒楣。

看著2007年那羞澀的女孩如今已蛻變為華麗的蝴蝶，我內心有諸多感慨。只是今年對這孩子而言，八成是災難性的一年。因為去年的戀愛消息，不論交往屬實與否，男方的粉絲總一個勁地將她罵得臭頭。

詛咒她、詛咒她的家人、詛咒她的隊友，再持續牽拖到她周圍不相干的無辜者。說也奇怪，這麼多年來，男偶像的粉絲在看見哥哥們戀愛的消息時，我總是只見到一地心碎，而女偶像的社群帳號上每每都不出所料地連夜湧入無限惡評。

四十年，過去四十年來這樣的法則從未有一絲動搖的跡象。

「在韓國，生對了性別，人生也率先成功了一半。」

一半僅只是保守估計值，畢竟男藝人就連吸毒、性侵都能夠得到原諒，我實在覺得百分之五十遠遠低於現實。

在這樣恐同、獵巫成癮的國家，我與容只得小心翼翼的生活。

偷偷摸摸地親吻、奮力抑制十指緊扣的衝動，唯有在家裡，我們才能坦然地相愛，成為無罪的、順應本能受情慾掌控的平凡人。

**< 2020>**

從狹隘的窗口望外看，向我撲張而來的是漫天的火燒雲。頓時，胸口傳來一陣灼熱，而身後的容還不亦樂乎地理去一條條魚身上的鱗。

我沒由來地鼻酸。去他的父權、去他的異性戀霸權、去他的狗屁權勢操作、去他的垃圾功利主義。

若我的生活中少了她，那麼即使汪汪叫的也不能稱作狗了。


End file.
